Change in Plans
by effulgentcolors
Summary: A certain redhead makes Angelus head in a whole new direction.


The plan hadn't included her walking in.

Angelus was gonna leave the fish for her to find and just walk out of the door. He was gonna wait to see the look on her face. It excited him the most. The look of horror and fear, and that flicker of anger he could feel she had the passion and power to summon. It made him harder than fighting dear old Buffy.

His plans usually went better than Spike's. Key word being usually. So now Angelus found himself staring into the very frightened eyes of one Willow Rosenberg. He frowned. Damn, he hated it when his games didn't go as planned. The redhead's hand tightened around the handle and in the next second she was making a desperate retreat. Angelus slammed the door shut before she could take more than a step, and Willow found herself pressed between the vampire and said door.

"Now, now, there's no hurry, is there?" Angelus grinned at the frightened girl.

He could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest, trying to escape before it was ripped out. One hand still on the door, he put the other on her stomach and slowly made his way up until he reached her heart. He pressed his palm against her breast, his fingers digging in just a little bit, not hurting but stating his ownership. Because right now she was at his mercy, his and only his to play with. The vampire took in her burning face, her uneven breaths and her teeth digging into her lower lip. He doubted she'd be anyone else's ever again.

Willow gasped, looking at something behind him. Angelus glanced and caught a glimpse of the forgotten fish. He chuckled.

"Not your biggest problem right now." he said, leaning closer.

Willow gulped taking her eyes off the fish, her gaze landing on his chest. She slowly looked up, almost like a small child trying to escape from punishment by looking innocent. This time Angelus laughed out loud. If she though that looking innocent was gonna save her, the girl was in for a surprise.

Suddenly he grabbed her hair roughly and pulled so that her neck was now open and exposed. Willow whimpered but didn't move. With one hand still pressed to her crazy heart and the other holding her hair in a tight grip Angelus leaned in, he was about to leave a very nice gift for his ex. He took a deep breath, a cruel smile taking over his face at the fear that attacked his nostrils. And then, a breath away from her neck he stopped and sniffed the girl again. And again. Angelus was giving police dogs a run for their money but Willow didn't notice, too busy panting in fear and what smelled like desire. Finally, the vampire at her throat pulled back and looked the redhead over once again. She frowned at him as a smirk took over his face.

"Well, it's a different game we will be playing it seems."

Brows knit together Willow tried to move but Angelus stopped her movement by pressing his whole body into hers.

"Don't pretend you wanna get away." he let his hand go lower, resting it on her thigh. "Or do you just wanna get closer?"

Her cheeks quickly took the color of her hair as Willow realized why he had suddenly switched tactics.

"You killed my fish." Willow gave herself a mental pad on the back for a job well done. Distract him. She could do that.

"So what? You want me to make it up to you?"

Or not so much.

"Will you?" she winced at how frightened and pleading her voice sounded.

"No. But I'm not gonna rip you wide open right now. Congrats!" Willow shuddered and Angelus laughed.

The thought had crossed his mind before, of course, but the Slayer's best friend hadn't seemed so delicious until now. He leaned in once again and licked her neck, feeling her shiver involuntary. She tasted like chocolate and power and Angelus hadn't tasted either in a very long time.

/

Drusilla pulled Miss Edith's eyes out and threw them at the wall screaming in anger and frustration. Tears streamed down her face as she clawed at her own arms.

"Gone! They're all gone. The princes left the princess. Wanted a new color, got bored with the golden one and with the dark one too. They wanted fire and now they have left us behind to go play with the flames. Oh, but they don't know." Drusilla pulled at the doll's hair, laughing and crying. "No one plays with fire without getting burned."


End file.
